


Stand Back

by sharkcar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: An illustration from Chapter 47 of Tell Me Something Funny, 'Coruscanti Sandwich Ice Cream'. Clone birthday party.





	Stand Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tell Me Something Funny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994242) by [sharkcar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar). 



> This is the aftermath of the story where Commander Wolffe and his batch mates celebrate their extraction from their jars. I envision Anakin can be kind of a menace, since he's phenomenally powerful but reckless. There was an element to his character that was somewhat like that kid Bill Mumy played on the Twilight Zone. He's more mature than that, for sure, but I still think he would make people cower a bit.   
> In the story, the Wolfpack has made the hats. I wasn't sure it was very Star Wars looking to just have bright colors, so I looked up the color palette from 'Attack of the Clones'. The cake is a Sic-Six layer cake, which was a prop at Dex's Diner. On the table is also the box of Mon Cal ice cream. The story is set in a conference room on a star cruiser, it's basic look was taken from the conference room on the Death Star, another example of a context where Anakin made people nervous.

[LINK HERE: Stand Back](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/164494105060/this-is-an-illustration-from-my-story-on-archive)


End file.
